The Volturi's Night Out
by Alec Volterra
Summary: We all know that Aro had somehow put a dent on his friendship with Carlisle Cullen at the almost battle. Now he wants to take out that dent and regain his friendship. What happens if he invites Carlisle and his family to stay with the Volturi for 2 months? What will Jane's reaction be? If Jane threw one of her normal outbursts, will Alec be able to calm her down?


_The Stay…_

After the almost-battle between the Volturi and the Cullens, Aro wanted to regain Carlisle's friendship. He called the Cullens,**"Hello Carlisle. I'm sorry for the incident the last time we met, but I just want to invite you all to stay here in Italy for 2 months. I just want us to have bonding with each other." **Carlisle replied,**"Sure, Aro. Why not? We'll be arriving there the day after tomorrow." **Aro smiled,**"We'll be expecting, Carlisle. Would you like Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri to meet you in the airport?" **Carlisle said,** "It's alright, Aro. We can find our way to your place. Bye." **Carlisle announced to his family that they would stay with the Volturi for 2 months. Edward's eye widened,** "Carlisle, are you sure that it's safe to stay with them? It could be a trap." **Carlisle replied,**"Aro said that he just wants his coven and our coven to get to know each other." **Alice smiled,**"Come on, guys… let's go. May be they aren't that bad at all. May be we just judged them by their appearance."**After what Alice said, they all agreed and started to pack their stuff that's good for 2 whole months. Meanwhile in the Volturi castle… The silence was broken by Jane's earth-shattering scream. Jane screamed,**"What?! You scheduled 2 months of our time just for the Cullens!?" **Alec calmed his older twin sister down by holding her on her left shoulder blade. Aro retorted,**"I just want us to have a bonding time with them. I want to regain Carlisle's friendship." **Jane walked out of the room with Alec in her back, following her. Jane was about to throw one of her normal outbursts when Alec put a sympathetic hand on her back and looked at her. He made Jane lay down on his and her bed, which they only use for reading books and such. Alec lay down beside her. Jane put her head on top of Alec's chest. He was the only one who could calm her down. And he was the only one she could tell her problems and secrets. No matter how tiring it is to calm Jane down, he knew he had to. He was her protector. His name was enough evidence to prove it. Jane calmly said,**"I don't want to spend 2 months with that shield, Alec. I'd rather get destroyed and be thrown to a bonfire than to spend 2 months with Edward and his wife and child. Can't we just stay somewhere for 2 months?" **Alec stayed quiet for a moment or 2,**"I suppose that we could stay in a hotel, sister. Good thing we have our own money." **After 2 days, the Cullens arrived at the Volturi castle. Aro and the others including Jane and Alec greeted them in the throne room. It was feeding time when Alec and Jane stood up from their sits. Aro asked,**"Where are you two going?" **Alec retorted, **"My sister and I are just going to go outside for some fresh air, master." **Felix, Demetri, Heidi, Renata, Afton and Chelsea also stood from their sits. They said,__**"We're also going outside for some air." **They left the castle together, all 8 of them. Chelsea grinned at Jane and Alec,**"You 2 weren't just going outside, were you?" **Jane retorted,**"We just don't want to spend our 2 months with the Cullens, right Alec?" **Alec nodded right away. Demetri said,**"Where ever you 2 are going, we're coming with you. We also wouldn't want to stay with the Cullens. So… what's the plan?" **Alec replied,**"We plan on staying in a hotel. If you're all planning to go with us, let me just tell you that we're a little low on the budget." **Everyone looked and grinned evilly at Afton. Afton, apparently, had lots of money. Afton sighed,**"Okay, fine. I'm gonna supply the money. How much do we need?" **Heidi said,**"I think renting a huge apartment costs about a $1000. And the parking lot costs $40. And if you guys want to have the unlimited booze bar, it's gonna cost us $150. So the total is $1190." **Chelsea begged,** "Please, honey…" **Afton sighed again,**"Okay, guys. Let's borrow one of the Volturi cars." **Felix smirked,**"To the "Limoturi"!" **Alec asked,**"What's a "Limoturi"?" **Demetri replied, **"Its Limo + Volturi. Felix's the one who made that name for the limo." **Renata groaned, **"Can we just go in the limo?" **They all agreed and Afton drove to the nearest hotel. Felix and Demetri started shouting, **"ROADTRIP!"**They were saying that almost the whole trip until Jane was finally pissed off. Unfortunately, she brought her favorite baseball bat in case some of the guys somehow pissed her off. She grabbed the bat and made the hard hit on Felix's and Demetri's head. That did shut their pie holes. Alec paid $595 so Afton wouldn't feel that he was the one who paid for all the expenses. They vigorously entered the room they rented. There were 6 rooms in their apartment. Felix, Demetri, Renata and Heidi had their own rooms. Alec and Jane shared a room and so did Afton and Chelsea. The booze bar was at the corner with the giant sofa. There was also a music player. All they had to do is search the songs they like, select it and play it. The girls selected "**A Thousand Years" **by Christina Perri. Afton, Alec and Demetri selected "**Angel**" by Casting Crowns. Alec and Demetri selected "**Burn Back the Sun**" by Decyfer Down. Alec selected his solo song called "**Dead Inside**" by Skillet. Demetri selected his solo "**Falling inside the Black**" by Skillet. All the boys agreed in selecting "**Monster**" by Skillet. Afton and Chelsea selected "**Rebirthing**" by Skillet. Jane and Alec selected "**The Last Night**" by Skillet. The boys selected "**The One**" by Skillet. Felix selected "**Those Nights**" by Skillet. Alec and Jane selected "**Two Is Better than One**" by Boys like Girls. All agreed and selected "**Will You Be There**" by Skillet. Demetri and Afton selected "**Yours to Hold**" by Skillet. Each song was sung with a video. They all made music videos. Demetri drank so much booze that he "fell asleep". Alec, Afton and Felix grinned evilly and asked the girls if they have markers. Heidi said, **"Yeah, I have 3 markers. What is it for?" **The boys exchanged looks and laughed. They hardly smothered their laughs, **"Nothing particular that you need to know, Heidi." **The girls stayed in the kitchen, while Alec, Afton and Felix went to where the drunken Demetri "slept". They carried Demetri in his room and drew at Demetri's face. They left Demetri's room with glittering eyes and evil smiles. They went to their own rooms and did everything they can do to ignore time. Alec lay down beside Jane, while Jane moved her head on top of Alec's chest. They both shut their eyes and hypnotized themselves with thoughts and happy memories they can salvage. Meanwhile in the Volturi castle… No one seems to notice that almost all the members of the guard are missing. They all seem to think that the members just stayed in their rooms and ignore the Cullens. They spent their time telling stories and watch television. Meanwhile back at the hotel… The next morning, all seven of them except Demetri were at the entertainment room. When Demetri came out of his room, one hell of laughter shook him up. The girls seem to be surprised, Chelsea and Jane giggled. The boys laughed hard. Alec said, still trying to smother his laugh, **"My stomach is s-starting to hurt!"** He fell down on the floor, his arms still on his stomach. He began tapping down the floor as if to say he had enough. It took Felix to help him stand up. Demetri had no clue what was going on. Heidi said, **"Demetri. You should definitely look in the mirror." **When Demetri saw what was on his face, he started to grab Alec and Afton. Alec bit Demetri in the hand to accomplish his plan to escape Demetri's grip. When Demetri saw Alec was loose, a door slammed shut. After the door slammed, another door slammed shut again. It was just then he realized that Afton has also gotten loose off Demetri's grip. Afton called Alec on his phone. Afton asked, **"You alright, Alec?" **Alec answered, **"Yeah, Afton. What 'bout you? Did you escape him?" ** Afton replied, **"Yeah. You think we can get out of here after a few hours?" **Alec said, **"Don't know, Afton. Demetri isn't that easy to calm down. Think you can survive 1 month and 29 days in your and Chelsea's room without feeding?" **Afton said, **"May be. I'm not quite sure about that. See you after 1 month and 29 days, Alec." **Alec replied, **"Okay, Afton. Take care of yourself. Bye." **Afton grinned,** "Same to you, Alec." **They both hanged up their phone and fell down on their beds. Good thing that Alec brought his favorite books. He brought good and classic books. While Afton brought his I pod. The 2 boys spent their time in their rooms waiting for Demetri to calm down. After 5 hours or so, there was a knock on both doors. Afton stopped playing his I pod, while Alec was awakened from his "sleep" by falling off the bed. Afton reached for his phone, **"Alec, I think Demetri is about to get me. Someone's knocking on my door." **Alec replied, **"You too, Afton? Demetri can't knock on both doors at the same time. May be it's someone else." **They hesitantly opened their doors and instantly fell down in surprise. It was only Jane and Chelsea who both looked very pissed off. Jane entered the room and closed the door quickly, **"Don't you know how long I've knocked just for you to get it? What took you so long to open up?" **Alec replied, **"I just "woke" up from a shut eye. And with you knocking so loudly, I thought you were Demetri and was trying to get in so you could massacre me." **Jane looked at him, **"Sorry if I scared you, little brother." **Alec dragged his fingers through his hair, **"Its okay sister. I was just carried away, that's all." **Jane lay down on the bed and sighed, **"I miss our castle. It seems like we couldn't even last 1 week living outside the castle. Can we just go home now, Alec?" **Alec smirked, **"You wanna go home and spend 1 month and 29 days with Bella, Edward and Renesmee? If you're okay with that, sure let's go home." ** Alec went outside and shouted, **"Guys? My sister wants to go home." ** Felix asked, **"What!? You want to spend 1 month and 29 days with them? Fine! Come on, guys. Let's go home. Let's just live in silence and solitude while they're still there." **They all agreed with no argument. They're not ashamed to accept the fact that they can't live outside the Volturi castle. They just missed the place they call home. They entered the "Limoturi". When they arrived at the castle, Aro and the others were surprised that they have left the castle not notifying Aro. Surethey all caught hell from Caius and sure they were all grounded for a year that they can't leave the castle until they had a mission, but they were scolded with a smile on their faces. Knowing that the castle is their home and they can't live their lives away from it. Jane was somehow infuriated by Bella protecting her family with her power, shielding them. Jane was about to throw one of her outbursts when Alec put a comforting hand on her shoulder blade. He smiled at her, **"You can always torture Felix if you like, right sister?" **Jane smiled back at him and nodded, **"Yes, little brother." **


End file.
